The symbols of unity
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: After taking over of one of the Decepticon bases, there Autobots found a neutral femme medic and two halfblooded sparklings under her care. The three not being Autobots, yet not Decepticons either is what will make the bots live through some reformations of their ideologies. No slash, no M/M. No OCs.
**No M/M, no slash, no human swearing** (only if by mistake as I am not an English person and might not be awaited of the true meaning. Please write me if you notice any!) **Rated: K+** (I think this one is should be correct)

 **Universe** : mixed (as in all my stories)

 **No OCs** (in this story)

Suggestiongs for the plot **:** ACCEPTED AND AWAITED FOR

COMMENTS: help agains the writer's block, brighten my mood and give ideas:)

I don't own transformers.

* * *

 **The ones who follow me or my stories** _please don't be mad_ for me passing a new story and not finishing the previous edit ones! ' **Soundwave's secret** ' is in the process, ' **Stupid or right?'** is probably the second in the line, others will be updated by the waves of inspiration. I _just can't help and start a new one_. Inspiration as I say...

* * *

Chapter 1.

They entered another hall of the Decepticon base. Sparkling wires, damaged illumination and yet no marks from the shuts, as those had not happened in this sector. The base was not of the big sized ones, yet its capture was a success for Autobots. It was fully under their control, no 'Con left.

As he and Jazz approached to the group, the attention turned to the Autobot leader. Ironhide circled the air with impatience but kept silent by his Prime's look.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as Jazz stopped at his side,"That the last room, we have just found it."

Wheeljack stepped out of the crowd."I'm getting energy signals from there."

"Decepticons?"

But they left the base not able to hold the attack back.

"Could have been but the thing's that it's locked from outside..."

"So lets open it already!" The weapon specialist barked taking his place by the door, his cannons brightening from the heat. Jazz prepared his weapon and stood by the other side, as Prime got closer.

Giving the door the last look Autobot leader's straight features tensioned and he nodded his command. With the loud crash metal panel collapse to the ground, Autobot soldiers aiming at whatever was inside.

And the silence fell, the weapons flinching in their servos at the sight that greeted them.

There, by the wall of a small room, stood a pink-armored femme impaling them with her bright white optics. Pressing a small figure of a sparkling, who was tightly wrapping her thin servos around the elder, femme's left arm flinched to protectively cover the helm of the other one hiding behind her peds. Hear features revealing only distrust and tension towards the ones in front of her, she silently waited, looking at the bots with their weapons drifting down.

Taken aback, them all stoped the air circle and even the Autobots leader at first was lost with words. But the moment he felt ready to speak, the sparkling hiding behind, pressing himself at the protecting cover of the high peds, let his helm slid and reveal his optics, carefully scanning the newcomers. His blue and red optics.

"Primus..." the whisper escaped Jazz's vocalizer, breaking the shivering silence, and made the femmling slowly move her helm as well at the sound of the intruder. And her optics were the same. One was Autobot blue, the other - Decepticon red.

Noticing the increase of the confusion, yet the bots slowly returning from the trance, the femme pressed both of the sparklings tighter to herself, her features making a worried flinch and then returning their confident assigning look.

The Autobot leader left Ironhide's and Jazz's side and walked in front, stopping in the distance, leaving the three some space in the narrow surroundings.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots," he started with a calm non-threatening voice,"I assume, you are a neutral?"

By the colour of her optics it seemed so. There hadn't been many neutrals any more, or better say, no were left. So it seemed.

The femme watched Prime for a click and then shortly nodded,"A medic."

A medic... That could explain why she was here and still online. Seeing the tension not leaving her form, Optimus continued,"We have taken the base under control, there are no Decepticons here. I assure that you are in complete safety, you have my word."

However, he never noticed any kind of relief in her. Prime gave a look at the gently held sparkling.

"These sparklings-"

"Mine." But her words were said too fast for them to seem true. The femme realized that, white optics flinched away and looked back at the Autobot leader,"They are mine." She stated again and that was final. Optimus nodded his understanding,"So be it,"and stepped away guesturing her out, Autobots moving to leave the exit open.

* * *

comments! And I will be grateful!


End file.
